


Before Bed

by SeraphinaVictus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphinaVictus/pseuds/SeraphinaVictus
Summary: Severus and Harry spend a pleasurable evening together after a long day's work.





	Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This was drawn for the prompt "Yes, please" for the 2017 Wand_in_a_Knot 24 Hour Porn challenge.
> 
> Thank you Sabethea for the prompt!


End file.
